This invention relates to a heat transfer type thermal recording apparatus which permits erasure of information remaining on an ink donor sheet after heat transfer recording.
There are known heat transfer type thermal recording apparatus having a thermal head which supplies heat selectively to an ink donor sheet coated with a hot-melt solid ink in accordance with pictorial information. The ink is melted by heat, and is transferred onto a sheet of paper superposed on the ink donor sheet to thereby record information. According to such apparatus, however, a negative image of the pictorial information transferred onto the paper is left on the ink donor sheet. Therefore, if this apparatus is used for recording highly confidential information, there is a substantial possibility that the information could be discovered through the ink donor sheet.